Yin and Yang: Together Forever
by xEternal-Priestess-of-Wishesx
Summary: 10 years have past since Hokuto Sumeragi was brutally murdered by Seishiro Sakurazukamori. One year had passed since the battle that decided the end of the World. Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

Ying and Yang: Together Forever

**|Summary:|** 10 years have past since Hokuto Sumeragi was brutally murdered by Seishiro Sakurazukamori. One year had passed since the battle that decided the end of the World. Subaru now has the job of both Sumeragi and Sakurazukamori. Then Hokuto comes back. She's alive, has all her memories, and is on a mission. The only downside? She soon becomes one of the people Sakurazuamori must kill; but can Subaru bring himself to kill her again?

**|Characters:|**

Subaru Sumeragi

Hokuto Sumeragi

Yuuko Ichihara

*Crossover: xxxHolic*

**|Rating:|**

T

|Pairings:|

Hokuto – Subaru {Friendship}


	2. The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

**{Authors Note/: I'm actually writing this inspired by a roleplay I currently do on Myspace. Also I noticed I've got a review for the summary but if you could send the review through messages instead it would be greatly appreciated. ^^;}**

{Subaru's Pov}

Subaru turned his back from the world years ago. Why shouldn't he? Fate had after all, taken away the two people he cared about most. His sister was lost ten years ago; and he had killed Seishirou two years ago. He had only just returned from a Sumeragi task; he needed to rest before a Sakurazukamori assignment pulled him from sleep. Then again, he did not sleep much. He did his jobs quietly, existing from one day to the next. Sleep, wake up, eat, carry out his tasks, and return home. This is what he did day in and day out. His hands performed in acts of sorcery, his fingers entwined together to release sparkling white magic, his mouth muttered commands to spirits and ghosts. And the mission? It ended quickly. Then came his darker tasks. His right arm drew back, straight as an arrow, without heasitating, as though his arm were a snake, he lashed out. Digging through skin, muscle and bone. Blood instantly covered his glove, shirt sleeve, and even his cheek. Then the victim simply fell lifeless. Ying and Yang. That was what decribed him perfectly. He didn't see himself as innocent; not anymore.

In a sense he was whole. Subaru had become cold. Ice cold. He would never show that shy and innocent smile, or the blush that normally crossed his cheeks. Not even tears. Never again. He lay in his bed and closed his emerald eyes trying to block out the memories that plagued his thoughts. They did that a lot now; especially the not so happy ones. A small sigh escapes his lips as he stares towards the moon. "Not everyone can be.._**happy**_." He practically spat the word; then for the first time he weeks, he sank into dreams.

{Hokuto's Pov}

For at least the thousandth time since she found herself here, Hokuto found herself wishing that she had never accepted that Witch's offer. Things seemed to be so different lately, and the fact that years had passed didn't help in the slightest. Yes, Hokuto had been dead for years, why she was back well, she had no clue why. Right now she could care less. She was beyon mad. Of all the things to drive her to the brink of insanity, she had never really expected life itself as the thing that finally carried out the whole deed. It used to be so simple – pragmatically speaking. She just hadn't expected that somewhere along the way, things would change so drastically that she had no choice but to question everything she had believed in so far. Yes, everything. Furthermore; she had so many questions. First off, why the HELL had she been brought back from a rather peaceful sleep. No, she did not enjoy death at first. Who did? To be honest she had been so worried about Subaru she hadn't been able to rest in peace. But still..of all the places she could have found herself in; it would have to be this town. This spot.

The apartment building didn't seem to have changed much but the memories surrounding that was another story. Aside from the fact her hair had annoyingly grown past her shoulders; she was the same. She was still 18. But things swayed from their intended path. It wasn't suprising.

"So much has changed and yet...so much has remained the same." Subaru, was the older twin now it seemed. Subaru. Her twins name alone sent pain through her heart; she had witnessed the events through Kakyo. She had seen the pain that Fate had thrust upon him again. And even then she could do nothing to help. So would seeking him down now really help him? She turned from the run-down building and sighed; her twin was close somewhere but; his aura had changed far greater then what she expected. Was this why she was here? To help him? The only question now would be if he would accept the help offered; she had been dead after all. She had left him, gone and gotten herself killed no less. Well Crap, this wasn't going to be easy. She hadn't even realized she was crying until the tears sprinkled her hands, "Gomenosai...Su-chan….so sorry." She was sorry. She had caused him so much pain in the first place; then she caused him even more pain by dying. Maybe she should contact the Main House. But after ten years would her grandmother still be there? Would anyone who knew **her** still be there.

"This, will be much harder than what I first thought. May as well call and get it over with."

She could imagine it now. "Grandma? Hi it's me Hokuto back from the dead and everything, how've you been? So, I was wondering if you can help me on some advice and perhaps give me some information?" Yeah, this was going to work really well. She sighed softly; she could already feel a headache coming.


	3. Discovered

Chapter 2: Discovered

**{Hokuto's P.O.V}**

Well now; that went swimmingly well. Hokuto found herself struggling not to laugh at the very memory of the phone call. The shock in her grandmother's voice was…well priceless. This was it wasn't it? Even her own blood thought she had been brought back to help Subaru. The question was..could she fix him? Did she have that sort of power? With uncertainty came, inevitably, suspicion, and above all confusion. _'Maybe I should make myself a target of Sakurazukamori?' _

"..." Frowning, she shook the irritating thought from her head, that would just put him in more pain. Then again; it may be the only way to get his attention. So; what was the best way to get yourself noticed? Yes; Hokuto Sumeragi was not in the best of moods. She had really messed with destiny when she'd had Seishirou kill her; she was never supposed to die, after all. Still, Hokuto took pride in laughing in the face of so-called 'destiny', she'd choose her own life, thank you very much. So why was she standing in the freezing cold; in the middle of the park? Simple. Someone was supposed to be picking her up. But it had been over two hours. When the hell was the supposed person coming? She sighed and kept walking before a familiar; yet emotionless voice broke her concentration.

"Hokuto?"

**{Subaru's P.O.V}**

Subaru was not having a good day. Of course, waking up with a migraine was one thing, waking up sensing a familiar presence was another. Disorientation didn't suit him; and bumping into furniture was not something he wanted to be seen doing. After spending and hour in the shower, he dressed and walked back into his bedroom. He reached for the window handle, but paused, staring out at Tokyo, still alive and awake even at such a late hour.

"Ohayou…nee-chan..Seishirou-san." He couldn't remember when he started doing this. It had become a ritual of sorts. And emerald eye followed by a brown eye looked over towards the phone as it rang; quite loudly. Interrupting his thoughts no less.

"What do you want?" he asked uncharacteristically in a venomous; yet cold voice.

"_Is that any way to talk to your grandmother child? Pardon my interuption since you've only just woken up, but I need you to pick someone up for me."_

Subaru blinked and frowned, "Who exactly; if I may ask is this person. What do they look like and where do I pick them up?"

"_To the park where you first met that man. As for who..you'll know when you see them. Goodbye..oh and Subaru. Call me back when you pick them up."_

Without another word she hung up.

Subaru twitched and cursed quite colorfully under his breathe and put the phone back on the receiver. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Putting on a coat he locked his door and off he went. He sighed and looked around the park before freezing in his tracks. There was no way in hell it could be her. But..it looked just like her.

"Hokuto?"

**{Hokuto P.O.V}**

Hokuto felt her heart rate increase as she headed down the long corridor. It was nice to see Subaru again but; he had changed far from what she expected. He was so cold.

He led her to a meeting room and sat down; he seemed to be putting his thought's together before he finally spoke. She resisted the urge to flinch.

"Okay first off..how the hell are you alive? I saw you die Sumeragi."

Sumeragi? What happened to calling her Hokuto or nee-chan?

"To be honest I have no clue Subaru. One minute I was still..you know and then the next I find myself in a weird place."

"A weird place. That doesn't help much Sumeragi." Subaru replied completely unimpressed by her response.

"Drop the Sumeragi Subaru! I'm Hokuto, your sister!" she snapped back towards him.

Subaru raised an eyebrow at her outburst and smiled and at that Hokuto flinched. His smile resembled Seishirou's. "Of course _,_" he practically spat. "You also hid the fact you knew _he_ was Sakurazukamori and then went and got yourself killed."

"I-I hid it to protect you. I died protecting you too…I just didn't want to see you hurt." She replied back.

"Yeah well it didn't help now did it?"

Within a second she raised her hand and it sounded like a whip had just been used. Her hand stinged from slapping him as tears fell from her eyes. No words formed so instead; she turned and ran out of the house.

**{Author's Note: I feel bad for making Subaru an ass here. But it will all be explained in Chapter 3 I promise!}**


	4. Mistakes and Promises

{Author's Note: I apologize for it being so short. ;-; Next Chapter will be longer I promise!}

Chapter 3: Mistakes and Promises

{Hokuto's P.O.V}

Running. She was constantly running. The tears made it hard for her to even know where the hell she was going; but at that moment she didn't care. Anywhere but that house was fine. She knew it. He hated her. She just didn't know how much until that moment. Confirmation was painful; and she hated it. She hated herself but above all; she hated whoever brought her back to life.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" she cursed as she continued running. She had nowhere to go. She could return to the Main House but they would surely send her right back to Tokyo. A place she wished she could vanish from. "Dammit!"

She didn't even notice she was being carefully watched; and so she kept running. Letting her legs carry her to wherever they wished; or untl she could no longer run.

{Subaru's P.O.V}

The sky. That's what he continued staring at; after she slapped him; after he saw her tears he just..well froze. He had made his own sister cry. But he had too..she was strong. Much stronger then she was years ago. The people who hired Sakurazukamori may want her killed; and he wouldn't be able to do it. Slowly, Subaru rose to his feet and for an instant he wanted to follow her. He didn't. Instead he went to his room and for the first time in ten years; he cried.

{Hokuto's P.O.V}

She managed to stop running after a few hours. She had no clue where she was; okay that was a lie. She had arrived at a train station which suprisingly, still ran. She sighed some and walked along the tracks, the sign said they were closed which hopefully ment no trains would be coming along any time soon. A smile graced her lips as she kept walking along; maybe she'd make her way to another part of Japan; away from her duties. Away from Subaru. Suddenly she was yanked out of the way in time for her to see a train run right past where she had been standing. Her eyes widened; had she been so lost in thought that she didn't even see it? Emerald eyes turned and she was staring towards a girl not much older then herself.

"What were you thinking walking in the middly of the tracks! You're lucky I was passing by when I did or you would have been dead. What's your name? I've never seen you before. Oh, I'm being rude aren't I? I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, nice to meet you."

Hokuto blinked and stared towards the girl, "Yuzuriha-chan? A-Ah, thank you for saving me..my names Hokuto Sumeragi. That's a beautiful dog you have there."

Hokuto smiled; she knew Yuzuriha very well.

{Yuzriha's P.O.V}

Yuzuriha's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Sumeragi? She was related to Subaru, she hadn't seen him in years!

"Sumeragi Hokuto? Ah!!! You're the sister who was dead! I don't know how you're alive but you should **NOT** be all the way out here. I'm taking you back to his place and give him a good piece of my mind!"

Oh yes. Subaru Sumeragi was a dead man. She would make sure of it.

{Subaru's P.O.V}

The phone rang startling Subaru from his thoughts. Slowly he picked it up recognizing the number, "Sakurazukamori speaking."

"_I've got a new mission for you."_

Subaru nodded; not that the person could see him, "Speak your job."

"_Sumeragi Hokuto. Kill her."_

Subaru felt his heart break. Shit. They had found her. They wanted her. Dead.

"Very well..I promise to deliver her dead body to you." He was shocked at how calm he sounded; he hung up and screamed.


	5. Keeping it Together

**Chapter 4: Keeping it Together**

**(Yuzuriha's POV)**

She narrowed her dark eyes coldly towards Subaru; knowing that he knew very well the kind of trouble he was in. What shocked her the most was that he did it to his own sister. She could feel his emerald eyes on them waiting for one or the other to speak and then she snapped; slamming her fist down on the table drawing attention from the by-standers in the cofee shop.

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT SUBARU!" she practically yelled at the top of her lungs and noticed Subaru flinch ever so slightly. Perfect. Let him feel pain and fear.

"Y-Yu-" she quickly shut Subaru up with another feirce glare and pointed towards Hokuto.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SISTER?! YOU BLOODY FOOL! Do you know how close she came to dying again?! I don't give a shit what your reason was but you better-" she blinked as a soft hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over towards Hokuto; she froze. Hokuto was smiling sadly towards her. She sighed softly and sat down waiting for Hokuto to say it was that she wanted to say. But deep down she knew, no could sense, that nothing but pain awaited the two twins once more.

**(Hokuto's POV)**

Her emerald eyes slowly opened as she stopped Yuzuriha from saying anymore; even Hokuto herself knew how much the words were hurting Subaru. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him any more pain than she already had.

"Subaru..no I mean Sumeragi-san I do apologize if it was you who was sent to pick me up, I didn't mean to keep you away from your work. I'll call the Main House again and ask that I stay with someone else for the duration of my stay here." She felt her heart break even more with every word she said but she knew for Subaru's sake she had to continue.

"I'm just glad to see that you're doing well, it was nice seeing you once more. Sayonara…" she stood up quickly and bowed before running out of the cofee shop. Staying would only hurt her even worse than how she was hurting him. She didn't even notice it was that very person chasing after her, into the pouring rain.

**(Subaru's POV)**

Grabbing ahold of Hokuto's arm Subaru pulled her close and ignored her futile attempts to struggle out of his grasp.

"Hokuto..I'm sorry. My reasons were selfish and it hurt you so much..but I should have been glad to see you again. But still, stay with Yuzuriha..I won't always be home and you'd be lonely."

He slowly looked towards her when she nodded slowly before handing he rover to Yuzuriha; and watched their re-treating figures. Then he let out a dark smirk, "And enjoy being alive again while you can.."

**(Hokuto's POV)**

Useless. It was useless and she knew it. Subaru was to far gone now to be saved..even if she could, would it really matter? He'd just be pulled back in. She was trying but..there was no way to keep it together.


	6. Meeting in a Dream

**Chapter 5: A Meeting in Dreams**

**{Hokuto's POV}**

The memories that often ran through the darkest parts her mind slowly withered away into nothingness. Was it because she ended up back in Tokyo "destined" to help him or was there a certain purpose for their reunion? The fact of the matter is, it was hopless. So many reasons not explained to this wandering being. A dazed off look had grown on her face; to lost within memories to care. It was then the realization came. Seishirou. Being the previous Sakurazukamori; maybe he could help her but she didn't want anymore of his help. So who else was there? She just didn't know anymore.

**{Yuzuriha's POV}**

"I'm just really worried about her Kusanagi; ever since we left Subaru she hasn't eaten or slept much. Yeah I know it shocks her bu-fine. Yeah. Thanks." She sighed and hung up the phone. So much for that. The only one who could help Hokuto was too far in darkness to even help himself. She didn't know how to help. And it hurt her.

**{Hokuto's POV}**

She was dreaming; that much was obvious. She was amazed she even fell asleep. She narrowed her emerald eyes coldly and looked around. "Whose there? Show yourself." Her eyes were immediately assulted by a bright light and she yelped in pain, after what seemed like hours the light finally faded and a person stepped out. Realization flooded Hokuto's eyes; it was the person who'd brought her back to life. "Fei-Wong-Reed?"

**{Fei-Wang's POV}**

This was not good. His puppet would not be able to carry out the task assigned to her if she was not close to her brother. He brought her back so she could kill Subaru; though she had no memory of ever being told that. The foolish girl trusted him so easily but she hated him too. Hated him for giving her life again. Oh well, it made no difference. She wouldn't remember this dream when she awoke; he'd make sure of that.

"It's been so long Hokuto, have you gotten your wish yet?"

He knew this question would upset her; because he also knew she'd gotten nowhere near her goal. He smirked softly and walked towards her; loving that she bowed merely at his presence. "I can help you." Her head shot up and she looked towards him in shock.

"Why would you help me more than you have?" he heard her ask and he smirked again.

"Because my dear, there is much potential in you; and your brother is in need of you more than ever." He replied and slowly handed her a small crystal ball. "Keep this; for you will need it in the future." And just like he had hoped; just like he knew she would, because she was that gullibale.

Hokuto played wonderfully into his hands.

**{Hokuto's POV}**

Emerald eyes awoke with a start as she jolted right out of the bed. What was that just now? When did she fall asleep. She blinked and looked down towards her hand noticing a small; silver and red crystal ball. Where had it come from?

"I must be too stressed out. Now then; I'm off to see Subaru."


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth**

**{Hokuto's P.O.V.}**

So it was clear; Hokuto's life was nothing but one mistake that led to another mistake. It was a vicious cycle that she couldn't break, and had actually long ago accepted such a thing. She did as she pleased, knowing that whatever choice she made, no matter what it be, would lead to disaster for her. Subaru made have led a guilt ridden, soul sucking existence, but Hokuto was damned. So she had learned to love the misery in her life so that no one would realize just how truly unhappy she was with her existence, and it worked; nobody saw past the smokescreen and she liked it best that way. All she could really do was hate herself for allowing herself to trust people again. The last time she did that, well, she died

However, someone figuring her out, someone pulling the mask away was something that terrified her. When her feelings were laid out on the line, when she was expected to bare a soul she wasn't even sure she had anymore, that would send her running as far as she possibly could. And that was what had brought her to the place he was now. Subaru's. She sucked in a breath and slowly knocked on the door.

**{Subaru's P.O.V}**

Humanity; Subaru hated it and he had spent nearly the past two centuries, trying to get rid of it, and now it was all back. All of the pain, the suffering, the guilt, it had begun to slowly eat at his insides. He despied it with his very being; and it was all because _she_ was back. She couldn't stay dead. No, she had to come back and get herself killed again. Wonderful. Now he had a hangover; dammit. Falling for Seishirou had been his biggest mistake. He should have known by how easily things seemed to come with him; that things wouldn't turn out well for Subaru, and surely enough, they didn't. He had never been there. Seishirou had been free to return to his "kind" side any time he had wanted, but he hadn't wanted to. In return he had died. Another part of Subaru died with him. If there was one thing in this world that Subaru enjoyed more than almost anything, it was the Sakurazukamori tasks. But, and he would never admit this out loud, he still had those pesky feelings of guilt; somewhere deep inside.

Emerald eyes turned towards the door; it was her that much was obvious. He simply ignored it and went back to bed.

**{Hokuto's P.O.V.}**

After fifteen minutes of waiting outside Subaru's door; Hokuto returned home. Home. It sounded so strange to say. So instead she picked up the crystal ball and stared at it, "I wonder what your for." A small light burst out; blinding her and by the time she realized what was happening it was far to late to stop it.

"Yuzuriha-chan!"

**{Yuzuriha's P.O.V.}**

Yuzuriha's head turned much faster than humanly possible; she all but bolted to Hokuto's room and the sight before her was gut-wrenching. The room was originally a dark blue; now it looked like a child had gotten into red paint and went crazy. In the middle of it was what looked like Hokuto's clothing; covered in the same red substance. But she was nowhere to be found. And upon closer inspection it wasn't paint…but blood. Yuzuriha's eyes widened in shock before she screamed.

No! She had to calm down, call the police..no could the police even help with this? When not even she knew what happened? Who else was there? Oh yeah, there was him if he cared enough to come. She immediately picked up her ceel-phone and dialed the necessary numbers before waiting. The ringing seemed to go on forever.

"Subaru? I need you here now, something's happened."

{Fin}

Yes, I'm sorry it's short; it looks much longer on WORD!


	8. Part 1: The Final Meeting and Then

**Chapter 8 Part 1: The Final Meeting**

Yin and Yang: Together Forever

Yuzuriha Nekoi was not having a good day. Of course, waking up with a migraine was one thing, waking up discovering your best friend had vanished leaving behind a room covered in what appeared to be blood..was another. Disorientation didn't suit her. Bumping into furniture was **not** something she wanted to be seen doing. Especially, seen by Subaru. She rather hoped Hokuto's sudden dissappearance, would have knocked some sense into him, but she wasn't certain the younger twin, if he was concerned, wasn't showing it. That would be, unfortunately, just like him. She pondered what she was going to say to Subaru. There were a lot of things she wanted to say, and a lot of things she wanted to do. It varied from screaming, demanding he help her find Hokuto, or throwing him out the window after a good smack-down. The last one amused her. But he deserved it for being such an utter ass to his own sister! She had been pacing around for awhile until Subaru, had the nerve to speak.

"Why did you call me here? If it was just because someone re-decorated the room then I'm leaving."

His superior smirk flicked some invisible switch in her head, and she darted forward before Kusanagi could stop her. And, she punched him with all the force she could muster. "You selfish, lying bastard! You self-obsessed IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Your sister, your ONLY sister could be dead! That's not a re-decoration, it's blood you moronic fool!" she snarled, hands on hips. To her credit, Subaru was speechless. He _did _look highly surprised. She heard him mumble something while rubbing his cheek, sending a fierce glare back at her "Be nice, if it's still within your capacity."

"I can pretend to be if you like. Pretending is certainly within my capacity. As for my elder sister..Hokuto, as Sakurazukamori I was supposed to kill her. This just makes my job easier." He replied back.

Cold. Harsh.

Yuzuriha darted for him again, but was stopped by Kusanagi this time. That did not stop her from yelling. "GET OUT! You hear me? She sacrificed everything for you, and you were going to kill her? When she came back? Do you know how much pain you caused her, no, you don't! Because you're wallowing in self-missery now. We all miss Kamui-kun, you're the only one who misses that Seishirou guy. Does Kamui and that guy outweigh your mourning for your sister! Your sister who came back? Leave…"

Subaru said nothing as he stood up, the shutting of the door and Yuzuriha's crying were the only things heard. The only thing unheard was..Subaru's breaking heart.

[Hokuto's POV]

"_I will carve a symbol onto you. A symbol to show that you to kill the Sakurazukamori. Should you fail that symbol will destroy you."_

Another swift and barely stifled cry as the elder twin's eyes snapped open. _Memories_. _These are my memories._ As she returned to consciousness, her confusion clearly obvious.

"Nice of you to come back Hokuto."

She recognized that voice, how could she not. It was the same voice from that memory..the same voice of the person who brought her back to life. Fei-Wong Reed. This was the man..who had also just re-killed her. She was dead right?

"No child, you are not dead. But, you soon will be as such I will send you to one person and one person only. As such, only they will be able to hear or see you."

She didn't trust him, but, at the same time if she was going to die..she wanted to see Subaru. One last time. Just once more..

"Subaru..I want to see my younger brother."

She was gone. He had kept his promise, however, he had darker intentions. She'd have five minutes before she died, releasing a huge amount of power that would take Subaru right along with her.

[Subaru's POV]

There was always an end. Even for him, for everything. It was the simple fact of life. But this, he could not accept that once again he was the cause of his sister's death. So when she had come to visit him..he was shocked. But, what happened after wards shocked him even more. She faded, releasing such a vast amount of power; so much he was nearly crushed. Pain had completely taken over, and by the time it died away..so too did his vision.

Everything went blisfully white.

And all was silent.

He wasn't sure if he had died or not. But he was surrounded by a brilliant white light, wearing what seemed to be a white gown. Where was he?

"_Subaru."_

He jumped, not expecting to hear his name being called. In the end, it didn't matter where he was, because the three people he cared the most about were there..waiting for him. Waiting for him to join them, and he happily accepted this fate.

Because finally, they were all together and happy.

Forever.


	9. Final Chapter: Epilogue

Chapter 8 Part 2: Epilogue

{Author's Note:/ It's been so much fun creating this story and it's really sad to see it coming to an end. Thank you to all who helped me get this far and I hope you enjoy the stunning and beautiful conclusion.}

Yin and Yang: Together Forever

"Konnichiwa Subaru-kun, how've you been? It's been so long since I last visited and..to be honest I miss you."

I was talking to a grave. Yes, my friend and commrade, Subaru Sumeragi, had died over five years ago. To this day I never knew how. Hokuto had died too. But, before I get to ahead of myself, an introduction is in order. My name is Yuzuriha Nekoi, wife to Kusanagi, yes we got married two months after the death of the twins. Ironic no?

"Mommy..can we go get some lunch?"

Oh yes. I have two kids, both boys. One looks so much like Subaru so..his name his Subaru. The other is named Seishirou. For various reasons. Princess Himiko, told us they were the reincarnations of the two boys. So where was Hokuto-chan? Who knows? Maybe she didn't want to come back. She had already lived two lives, and had been killed in both.

"Alright," I finally managed patting Seishirou on the head. "Go get your brother down from the tree and we'll go."

I smiled, watching him as he ran off. I hoped things would be better for the two this time around. But it was strange, I never got over the sensation like I was being watched. Protected almost.

"Mom! Cone om already!" Already five years old and Seishirou managed to be so..so Seishirou like. I smiled and nodded, taking one last look at the graves, before heading off, with my family.

Who know what the future would bring.

_~Yin and Yang~_

"Are you sure you want this? It could have been you down there Sumeragi-san."

"Oh, for the last time Kamui-kun..call me Hokuto! Yes, I'm sure..those two deserve a second chance. Besides, if you had gone back Fuuma would have followed right after." She teased watching the other's face go red.

"Besides, we'll always be twins, and the four of us will always be together. Forever."

The two smiled at each other before watching their friends and family head off together. Someday, they'd all be together again. For now..they just had to watch over them, till the day arrived.

-Fin.-


End file.
